


seashells

by nerducci



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, collecting seashells. like a LOT of seashells, god. god. anyway, screaming human face rock, wholesome gay beach holiday! yes, wholesome jaspvid as they watch their dumbass boyfriend do dumbass things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/pseuds/nerducci
Summary: ok so this is for day 6 of jaspdanvid week for the prompt travel! also bc i was at the beach and i'm dumb and gay and like to project





	seashells

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is for day 6 of jaspdanvid week for the prompt travel! also bc i was at the beach and i'm dumb and gay and like to project

It's Jasper's idea to go on a trip to the seaside. Home is nice, of course, but he figures it's a good idea to go somewhere different for a little while. David and Daniel agree wholeheartedly, and it isn't long before their bags are packed and they're on their way.

Jasper and David have been to the beach together in the past, but they've never been with Daniel, so his enthusiastic reaction is something of a surprise to them. He's off down the beach the second his feet touch the sand, running towards the ocean, yelling something over his shoulder about finding shells. With smiles on their faces Jasper and David sit down to watch fondly as Daniel wades through the water, reaching down to scoop up shells when he sees them, the cuffs of his borrowed red hoodie getting soaked even though the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows.

"He looks a little lost," David speculates, and Jasper nods. David is right; even from a way away, the distant look in Daniel's eyes is clear. He's so focused on his task that nothing around him matters anymore. The only important thing is picking the shells off the sandy ocean floor.  
Every time he sees another shell, his face lights up. When both his hands are full, he deposits the shells into his hoodie's pockets and starts over.

"He's so cute," Jasper says, grinning. The two of them watch as Daniel bends down to pick up another shell with a delighted little smile, which is quickly replaced with a disappointed scowl when it turns out to be a boring rock. It makes them laugh.

David leans against Jasper, head against his shoulder. "I'm glad I get to be with you," he says softly, and Jasper smiles.

"Me too."

"You make me so happy," David continues with a lovesick smile. "You and Daniel. I didn't think I could be this happy. I didn't think things could be this good."

"I love you so much," Jasper says, and cups David's face with both hands to kiss him deeply.

Several minutes pass and Daniel is still going, disappearing off down the beach.

"Do you think we should go after him?" Jasper asks eventually.

David shakes his head. "Nah. He looks happy."

Another few minutes pass before they hear a distant shriek and see Daniel running out of the water. The two of them exchange an amused perplexed sort of glance, and then watch Daniel making his way back along the beach, walking alongside the water now, still occasionally stopping to pick up a shell, rinse it in the waves and carry on.  
He finally returns with a soaked shorts and a big smile, his pockets clicking and rattling rhythmically as he walks up to them.

"I wanted to keep going, but I saw a jellyfish," Daniel explains. "Look how many I got!" he then says emphatically, reaching into one pocket to pull out a handful. There's a slight anxious sort of look in his eyes, a subtle need for validation. David instinctively cups his hands together, and Daniel drops the shells into his hands; Jasper does the same, gasping when Daniel pulls out another handful of shells for him.

"Wow!" David exclaims, "that is a _lot_ of shells."

"Dude, you found loads!" Jasper adds, and Daniel grins.

"That's not even all of them, look!"

Daniel empties his pockets onto the sand, dumping the shells into a pile, the ones he gave to Jasper and David soon joining them. There are at least fifty, probably more. Though they're relatively uniform in size and shape, the shells vary in colour, some being plain white, some white and orange, some pinkish or grey, the patterns and colour combinations making each one unique. One in particular stands out: a slim, pearlescent mussel shell, glinting in blue and silver and black.

"I also found this cool and interesting rock." Daniel pulls a rock out of his pocket and shows it to David and Jasper. The rock has three holes in it, which makes it look like a screaming human face. In all honesty, it is slightly disturbing.

"Wow," David says dubiously, but smiles all the same.

"I found a dead crab, too," Daniel says, "but I didn't bring that."

David is grateful for that. He isn't sure he'd be able to stomach being handed a dead crustacean by his boyfriend.

"I _also _accidentally grabbed a fish! It wasn't a fun experience for either of us."

At this, Jasper starts laughing, because literally nobody else other than Daniel would manage to accidentally _grab a fish._

"How on earth did you manage that?" David asks, grinning.

Daniel pulls a face. "I don't know. I just reached down to get a shell and suddenly there was this weird flat fish in my hand."

David sifts through the pile of shells with one hand, counting them, trying not to crack up because Jasper's still laughing over the 'accidentally grabbed a fish' thing and his laughter is _really_ contagious. "Are you going to take all of these home?"

Daniel nods and flops down next to them, getting sand in his hair but not seeming to care too much.

David briefly wonders how they're going to get one hundred and thirty two seashells plus one screaming human face rock past airport security. But the sun is setting, staining the sky in a soft gradient from lilac blue to a peachy rose colour. It's pretty, and the sand is smooth under his hands, and he's here with his boyfriends, both of whom he loves very much - so he decides that the airport security thing is something to worry about another time.


End file.
